two step deeper
by just-a-shadow-of-death
Summary: Why did Thor help Loki escape Asgard? How much more punishment is being forced upon him then what he has been already told? Thorki


**Title: Two step Deeper**

**Author: me**

**Summary: **Why did Thor help Loki escape Asgard? How much more punishment is being forced upon him then what he has been already told?

* * *

He was in his room. His own room, where he had grown up in.

Two tall pillars standing near each side of the walls. Where his oversized bed lay, the golden brown sheets that covered up the mattress and his many pillows put.

Loki wondered about, he walked further into his room, waiting for anything to happen because he didn't know what was going on.

_Did they think of him harmless? Was his father humiliating him further by showing everyone he wasn't dangerous or strong enough to be put in a cell?_

Even though he wouldn't want to be in a cell, he did take it to offense. This was rather humiliating. There were foreigners from borders who were here to see to his punishments, and here he was, safe in his room.

He walked over to the window and saw numerous Asgardians striding about, he sneered at them and brought the rich brown curtains together, closing off all outside light and awareness. He liked it dimmer in his room.

Tired and confused, he rubbed his swollen wrists and sat on his bed. Soft and comfy he stretched his body and laid down, his feet still on the floor. He rubbed his neck, smudge of blood getting on his fingers he wiped it off on his rich clad clothes.

When Thor had brought him back to Asgard, his father had quickly bound his magic, neglected him from his injuries and simply called out for guards to take him into his room. Loki was too puzzled to ask why he was being sent to his room and not a cell, but he knew something was a buzz.

Then his father had called out for Thor, while on his way out, Thor had given him a look that Loki hadn't understood, they crossed paths and the guards simply didn't let him linger.

He stared up at the golden colored ceilings and doubted, something was definitely up, but what? His father hadn't even seem angry, not even a single word was uttered whilst he removed his powers, he had just gazed into his eyes the way he would at a frost giant, no empathy at all. Father was delaying a decision and a hefty one at that.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Pulling his feet over the bed and buried himself under the blankets.

* * *

"Father, I beg you reconsider." Thor pleaded, his eyes demanding but his body shaken from the decision.

Odin simply didn't consider him. "My decision is final. This was the last time he would do such a thing, this is for all our best." All-father stretched his hands and pointed towards all other species in the hall, everyone in the room muttering and agreeing.

"But he is your son," Thor spoke with a broken hush.

" I Disown thee devil as MY OWN." Odin hollered, the entire hall coming to whispers. "He shall get what he deserves, my decision is final. You may leave NOW."

Thor rose up and once more bowed down in respect to his father. He stormed out with heavy footsteps while every species watched him with concerning looks.

They thought him to be under a spell for he cared for his younger brother too much. What Loki had done was wrong, going to the extreme with him would be beyond punishing, it would be shameful and wrong. His brother didn't know what he was doing.

He walked with his head held high and met Sif, "I'm sorry," she said but Thor ignored her and walked along the extensive corridor, he didn't need such condolences from anyone.

Sif was not one to leave the matter alone, "I know how you feel but it's what he deserves."

Thor spun around, "Do NOT anger me, Sif." He swiftly turned around and made his way to his own chambers, there was no way this would take place, not till he lived.

He waited 'till it was dark and Thor, with all his newly bounded privileges made talks with a few guards. Offered him his words and handed them money, some guards were agreeing to stay quiet on this while Thor helped Loki escape Asgard.

The Asgardian king pulled open the doors to Loki's chambers, not even a single guard had stood outside his doors. Loki was really powerless without his magic, the need to put such security on him was unusable. He turned on the lights.

His younger brother was asleep, Thor's eyes remained on Loki's upper body, his black hair towards him and his face away. Loki seemed peaceful and unaware of the punishment that would take place in the morning.

He made light steps towards his brother, careful not to awake him so faultily like he was used to, his younger brother threw the most wicked tantrums ever.

"Brother," he whispered, touching his shoulder and tapping it lightly, "brother, wake up." He ran his fingers up his brothers slim shoulder and removed strands of hair from his brothers bruised neck, again he whispered, "brother," a little louder then before.

He wiped a little blood from his brothers neck, the sheer thick touch he left behind scurried his brother awake, and a quick hand slapped at his, sharp and stinging.

Loki rushed away from Thor, leaning towards the other side of his bed and fisting his blanket, his knuckles turned white. He had frightened his younger brother and the bewildered eyes that gazed at him died.

"Thor!" he came to with a whispered hush.

Thor remorse over frightening his brother, "I didn't mean to awake you impolitely, I am sorry." He spoke, shifting himself on the other side of bed to soothe his brother.

Loki didn't say anything but a look of anger and disdain stayed on him.

The eldest of two stared at each other for a while, their gazes strict and nerving. "I came to help you brother." Thor reconciled.

"Goodnight, Thor." Loki disregarded his brother and once more set himself beneath the sheets, preparing to go back to his sleep.

With one swift move, Thor threw the blankets that covered Loki and grasped his slender shoulder, pulling him up and hoisting him in a standing position, "We need to leave Asgard." Thor spoke through clenched teeth.

Baffled, Loki furrowed his brow and looked up. "What are you talking about, have you gone insane?" He asked.

Loki would love to leave Asgard, get away from everything going around right now. But why was it that his brother was vacating him from? Did something happen, what could actually happen? His brother had been high of the punishments he were to receive, did something else happen?

"What scares you, brother?" Loki for the first time acknowledged Thor as his brother and dug his nails into his brothers iron grip, trying to release himself from the hold.

Thor tore his hand away from his brother's severe clawing and gave him an intense look, "Just go along with what I'm doing." He moved towards his brothers closet and opened the door.

His palm wrapped around his shoulder and he rubbed it, trying to get the flow of blood in his shoulder going. "Do not go into my personal closet." He ordered, dashing over and shutting the door in front of Thor. "Thor, what is going on?" He asked, voice cold and demanding.

Thor sighed, "Father means to parade you across planets and have you punished as the neighbors deem necessary, and then father mean's to chastise you if not, execute in the end." Thor locked a fiery gaze at his brother, "IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" he screamed, "I'm trying to protect you from the horrors."

Loki's eyes widened and his cold demeanor vanished, it was quickly replaced with a dreadful blow. He hastily pushed pass his older brother and sat on his bed. His hands massaging together and made a childish attempt at pretending to not care. "I'm not going." Loki said, deciding against his brother's decision. _Why should he follow what his brother says? He'd rather receive punishment then go along with a moran like him._

Thor had caught Loki's shock and knelt down next to him, "It's alright, I won't let him decide more than that."

Loki looked at him angrily, "There's more?" Having to be paraded around the universe for punishment was most shameful and degrading price to pay. Having someone to push you around, show their strengths on the weaker man and public whipping was both physical and emotional abuse, But having more punishments then that? _What else had their father decided upon his fate?_

Thor was the object of Loki's extreme aversion as his eyes furrowed together and hissed. His brother truly seemed like he was lost on the darker side but the soft trembling hands and the wet eyes were the only thing that kept Thor from striking the sight. "Don't look at me like that!" he ordered, getting up and once more opening the door to his brother's closet, he went in and started shuffling through the clothes.

"What else is my punishment?" Loki asked, scared for the first time. He took in a deep breath, looked at his brother and screamed, "WHAT ELSE?" he asked, body trembling. "Brother, what else?" He asked, his voice calming down. "Brother," he said again, with a whimper.

"Nothing else." Thor lied, not telling his brother of the other hard decision that was to be forced upon him. He didn't say more, instead he pulled out a white sheet of garment which were bed sheets or something and Thor quickly wrapped it around Loki.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked, seizing the garment but not doing anything to remove it.

"I'm getting you out of here right now," He removed Loki's hand, "there will be a flogging held in the morning, in front of entire Asgard."

Loki averted his eyes from Thor to the floor, he looked daunt, "Maybe I deserve it." He said, his heart sinking in disgrace. "Maybe you'll like it too."

"Do not utter such nonsense." Thor spoke in authority, showing his place.

"Then tell me what else father decided." He bit his lip, "Is it more disgraceful then being paraded all over the universe?" he asked, "Tell me or I'm not going anywhere with you." Loki decided, afraid of the consequences his words might leave. "Do I deserve it?"

Thor stopped what he was doing and knelt down, "No you don't." He muttered, "You are just confused and you didn't know what you were doing. "

Loki looked at him overwhelmed.

His brother's striking blue eyes shone bright with moisture. Thor looked stunning and Loki averted his gaze yet again, "But I killed so many."

"And you should be rightfully punished for that and nothing else." Thor conveyed his emotions by wrapping Loki's hands together in his, he kissed them lightly.

Loki, not one to received such emotions hasten and removed his hands, tremor running high, his palm connected with Thor's left cheek.

"Brother, I'm so sorry, I…I didn't mean to." The ugly retort to his gesture was quick, and Loki apologized, "I'm sorry." He said again, tears bursting from his eyes as Thor rose up with power and fury.

The elder brother tightened and clenched his grip and sighed heavily, "It's alright Loki." He said, the frightened sight of his brother warming up his heart, "I shouldn't have done that, it was unacceptable." He wiped the tears from his brother's eyes and hushed him. "We should leave, now."

* * *

They made haste as Thor led Loki through the back corridors of the Castle and outside and into the night. His bribed guards were they who were of lesser value to the kingdom, questioning them for betrayal would be unnecessary because they wouldn't be the first to been questioned by Odin and in cases not even last or ever. Thor hadn't told them what he was doing, which was for the best, for all the guards knew, he was yet on another secret mission that no one was to know about.

Thor gave them good gold and silver, their mouths were sealed, they knew the consequences of their actions if they were to betray anyone, Him or Odin.

One of the guards had helped him bring a horse and eyed Loki suspiciously. The younger brother covered his face more into the cloth and hid behind Thor.

Thor moved forward and took the horse, there was only one. It wasn't his own, Thor didn't want to take the chance of bringing his own horse along. He straddled on top of the horse and spread his left arm towards Loki.

"What is this?" Loki asked, voice low.

"We only have one horse, Give me your hand." The two guards scurried away as Thor ordered them and he continued, "For safety purposes."

Loki thought for a while and chose to get along with his brother's idiotic plan, he gave his hand to Thor and Thor pulled him up. He straddled behind his brother, arms wrapping around his waist. "Don't ride like a lunatic." He said, easing his forehead behind his brother's neck.

Thor shivered when his brother's breath fell upon his neck, "No worries," he said, kicking the horse and moving towards the newly built gateway.

"Where are you taking me?" Loki spoke after a few minutes of their silent ride.

"Earth."

Loki faltered, "What?" Going back to the place he decided to destroy just a day ago? "Brother, are you insane?" He asked.

"That's the only place you can be safe in."

He shook his head, even though Thor couldn't see, he knew the idea didn't fit well with his younger brother. "NO."

"My decision is final." Thor cursed at himself, he sounded just like his father.

* * *

Once they reached near the gateway, Thor let Loki down first and followed after. The gatekeeper eyed them wearily.

"Gatekeeper, did you decided on your judgment?" He said, voice thick and demanding.

"Yes." The gatekeeper spoke, voice low and harsh.

"And?"

"He shall pass. I've come to the knowledge that he…" looking towards Loki, "Is nothing without his powers."

Self loathing passed through Loki as he gazed at the Gatekeeper with hate, "Maybe I should come back for you after my powers return." He threatened, forgetting he was next to his brother. Thor gave him a dangerous look and Loki quickly backtracked, "you are lucky enough that it isn't possible for me to….."

"Enough!" Thor growled, confining his brother to his quiet self. He moved forward and inside, "We are going to earth." He said as a final word to the Gatekeeper, "No one, not even my father should know of this."


End file.
